


Broken Together

by QuillsAndInk



Series: Belly Of The Beast [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A bit of graphic blood, Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Non-descriptive sexytimes, Not smutty smut, Sad again, Sexytimes, Sweet, but just a bit, i swear there's fluff, just a bit, moc!dean, sorry - Freeform, weird i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsAndInk/pseuds/QuillsAndInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mark of Cain is making Dean volatile. He and Castiel's relationship suffers, and so does Dean. Can the pair make it through?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Together

 

Broken Together   
_I still press your letters to my lips_  
And cherish them in parts of me  
That savor every kiss  
I couldn't face a life without your lights  
But all of that was ripped apart  
When you refused to fight  
~Snuff, Slipknot

The Mark of Cain demanded one thing: blood. Dean could feel it, urging him to spill the stuff. The Mark placed its desire into Dean. Oh, how he wanted it. He knew it wasn't him. But it _hurt_ not to appease the Mark. He had always welcomed the death of the things that went bump in the night, but now he _lusted_ for it. But it wasn't him, it was the Mark. Its desires were being placed in his head. And Dean hated it. He was being controlled in a way he could never be okay with. 

The Mark owned him as a master owns a slave, and he had no way to uprise, to stop himself from seeking the desolation that the Mark so wanted. It drove Dean to gut a man and lick the blood off his knife. The part of him that was wholly _Dean_ was disgusted. He immediately emptied his stomach. But the dark thing within the Mark devoured it and it's hunger intensified.

The Mark was driving a rift in between Dean and two things he needed. The first, was his eleutheromaina. Dean required freedom. He needed space to be him, and make his own choices. He had an insatiable wanderlust. He wanted to roam, and he never thought he'd stop. The Mark made him into something purely utilitarian. He went, he killed, he rested, then killed again. No time to wander. No time to get lost. No time to be his own master. He was no longer _free_.

The second, and arguably most important was Castiel. The angel was sick and battered and broken. He still shared Dean's bed. But neither slept. They no longer held hands, watched movies, or talked. They no longer made love. They didn't even kiss. Dean perpetually picked fights. Castiel was too hurt to give a damn. Dean knew it was the Mark making him irritable. Cruel. But he felt guilty after every fight. And Castiel's angered sighs poured salt into the wounds.

Dean fucking _hated_ the Mark. It was ruining his life. Castiel was trying to help him get it removed, and all Dean could be was harsh with him. Sam left Dean well enough alone. But Sam was Sam. He knew how to handle Dean, rain or shine. Castiel...well he wasn't Dean's brother and the expectation was different. He deserved better. And a tiny part of Dean whispered that it would be kinder to set him free. But Dean selfishly knew he never could. He needed Castiel like he needed air to breathe. Fighting or not, the angel kept his heart pumping.

Dean resolved himself. The Mark wasn't allowed to own him. He had an inch. That's all. A tiny inch of himself that was not enslaved by the Mark. That was the most important inch in the world. And Castiel could have it. Dean steeled himself. He went into their bedroom.

Castiel was awake. He was reading Dean's copy of _Slaughter House 5_. The covers were neatly arranged over his lap, and he was resting his back on his pillow. He wore glasses. They neither helped nor hindered his vision, but Dean had once remarked that Castiel looked cute in them, and so the glasses came on in the evenings. Now more because of habit than Dean's liking of them.

"Cas?" Dean asked. His stomach did flips. Castiel sighed gently. He was clearly bracing himself for another fight. Dean's heart cracked a little. 

"Yes, Dean. What is it?" He didn't even look up from his reading. Before he could stop them, Dean's eyes welled with tears. He choked out a sob.  
He couldn't handle Castiel's closed expression.

"C-Cas..." Dean tried again, before being once again cut off by a sob. Castiel's eyes flashed up to Dean's face. 

"Dean?" Emotion flooded into Castiel's voice. Dean covered his mouth to muffled another sob. He hunched his shoulders. Castiel's eyes widened in surprise.

"C-Cas." Dean wept, through heaves of his chest. Castiel marked his page and set the book on the night stand.

"Come, my heart." He said. Castiel drew back the covers, and Dean quickly slipped beneath. He snuggled into Castiel's side. He was relieved to feel the weight of Castiel's arms drape around him. Dean cried harshly into Castiel's shoulder. 

"Cas, I'm so s-sorry." Dean whispered. Castiel's arms tightened around him.

"For what, dear one?" Castiel asked. He pressed a kiss on to the back of Dean's skull.

"For attacking you, Cas." Dean hiccuped. "We've be f-fighting so d-damn much! I c-can't take it."Castiel tilted Dean's head up and kissed him squarely on the mouth. Dean struggled against the kiss for a moment, but he quickly melted into it. Dean whimpered. "How can you love me?"

"Never mistake this, Dean Winchester, there is nothing you can do to lose my love." Castiel growled.

"Cas, all I've done is lose your love! We don't even _talk_ anymore." Dean argued. Castiel hefted Dean on top of him with his newly regained angelic strength. Dean could feel Castiel's borrowed heart beat beneath his chest. He slumped his head face first into Castiel's pillow. The angel's stubble tickled his ear.

"Oh, Dean, is that what this is all about?" Castiel rumbled. Dean nodded and a new wave of tears overtook him. "Dear one, I was just trying to respect what I thought were your wishes. Clearly I was wrong. You were suffering for no reason. _I_ am sorry, Dean." Dean lifted his head and smashed his lips against Castiel's. 

"I guess we're both wrong." Dean mumbled against Castiel's mouth.

"I suppose so." Castiel replied.

And then, they made love. It was a quiet thing. Something not meant to be witnessed or heard. Just a pleasurable moment between two lovers whose world was constantly falling apart. There was a kind of peace right then. Just the gentle rolling of hips, and the breathy noises of ecstasy. 

Once they had finished and cleaned up, Dean rolled over to spoon against Castiel. Castiel held one of his hands. 

"Night, Cas." Dean whispered as he drifted off.

"Goodnight, dear one. I love you." Castiel hummed back, sounding equally tired.

"I love you, too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor do I claim to own Supernatural or the characters therein. They belong to Eric Kripke and the CW network. I also do not own the lyrics at the beginning. They belong to Slipknot. All rights reserved. I own nothing but the plot. I make no monetary benefit from this story. I live to entertain


End file.
